From Dust We Are Born, To Dust We Return
by JP MaShadow
Summary: (After the events of episode 12 of GuP) The girls are after spending a long and well deserved summer in the Mediterranean, and are back for their third and final year. What happens when they are approached by a woman telling them that Tankery is a new official Olympic sport, and every country has established their team? Femslash, Eventual M rating. Being Edited, On Temporary Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys, JP is back, finally, and with some new content. I'm really hyped for this new story, particularly listening to one of Eminence's Trance mixes. So, this is my twist on GuP, and what I think would have happened after the end battle. I am a WoT veteran (Playing since patch 6.3) and have played War Thunder since it came out, also an avid WWII and Cold War history fan. I particularly enjoy tank battles, and I will continue on with that. Again, sorry for my almost year-long hiatus, I have been very busy lately :P**

**Summary: (After the events of episode 12 of GuP) The girls are after spending a long and well deserved summer in the Mediterranean, and are back for their third and final year. What happens when they are approached by a woman telling them that Tankery is a new official Olympic sport, and every country has established their team? Femslash, possible Harem (if you want), eventual M rating, romance, epic battles and a really in-depth view on tank warfare and tactics, hopefully you will like it. My continuation on the GuP series.**

**Song of the day: The Mexican Jew (Me!) – Sunrise in Ibiza (House) [I am hoping it will be out on Monstercat soon, if not ZCM will take the release]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girls Und Panzer, Nor Do I Own World of Tanks or War Thunder. The Only Thing I Own Is The Plot.**

**Chapter I: We Learn About the Tankery World League**

Our favourite seventeen-year-old commander took a swig of her beer while wiping her brow. Miho had been working on some modifications on her Panzerkampfwagon IV auf. H, including fitting some additional grousers and coating the optics, as well as some new vents along with Yukari. They high-fived and Miho decided to speak up. "Want to take her for a spin? I'm sure the grousers are going to help with the overall terrain handling." The beaming smile in Yukari's face told her all she needed to know. She hopped into her usual commander's seat, while Yukari hopped into Mako's seat, although Mako herself was not present, so Yukari would be driving.

It was roughly four in the afternoon, a lovely August afternoon with sunshine and not a single cloud in sight, not even the wisps of a cirrus cloud. The Panzer IV's new Maybach HL 120 TRM 440 horsepower gasoline engine was running smoothly and the sound of it lulled the girls in the tank. As they crossed a small stream and climbed a small mound, the new grousers definitely seemed to be showing their worth, keeping the tank at a steady 25 KMH up a 30 degree slope. The new ventilation system meant that the air flowed a lot easier, and so there were no more problems with breathing in the scent of iron. Miho, having the cupola open and with her binoculars around her neck, took the chance to look around. That was when she spotted an unfamiliar tank. It looked like a Japanese model, from the 50's quite possibly. The tank rolled out, and the familiar cannon common to most NATO tanks of the time was trained to something on the right of the Panzer IV. The Royal Ordinance L7 105mm cannon fired, with a pleasant boom, and she looked to her right. A target about two miles away was completely obliterated. Miho looked back at the tank and said "STB-1" at the exact same time as Yukari. This tank was supposed to have been a main battle tank, but of the three prototypes, only one was fully functioning and operable. And it was right in front of her.

The hatch on the sleek and elegant looking cupola opened out to reveal a woman, roughly in her late thirties or early forties. She reminded Miho of her mother, and painful thoughts popped into her head. The black hair was tied in a bun under a German cap, deep, cold brown eyes bored into her soul with a disapproving glance… she shook her head and realized she was in front of the tank, and put her hand on its side. "thirty-five millimetres of side and rear armour, a hundred and ten frontal hull armour sloped at forty-five degrees giving an effective thickness of 200 mm from a direct angle, a turret with close to two hundred millimetres of armour sloped back at 60 degrees plus an extra two hundred in the gun mantle, a Royal Ordinance L7A3 Rifled 105mm gun, a .50 calibre machine gun manned by the commander, another .30 calibre on the gunner's hatch, and two more .30 calibre machine guns, one a coaxial and another a hull machine gun. Over seven hundred horsepower, a five-man crew and weighing shy of 40 tonnes… breath-taking. Can't forget the vertical stabilizer, gun rammer, the coated optics, and a gun laying drive that come with the tank, as well as the tracks that provide great terrain resistance in comparison to some of the American and British vehicles, and ten degrees of gun depression, allowing it to master ridge lines. This tank was the only fully built and functioning prototype…"

Miho had rambled off all of the characteristics of the tank, and Yukari was fascinated at the girl in front of her. For once, she was more interested in the person than the tank, even though the tank was the only one of its kind functioning. When Miho noticed Yukari and the other woman looking at her with weird, and slightly fascinated, looks, she blushed and looked down. "Sorry… I tend to do that sometimes. It's just… I've never seen a 50's MBT other than perhaps the Leopard 1 my mother has." She whispered embarrassedly, and the girls looked at her and laughed. Yukari then looked confused and slightly exited, "Wait, your mother owns a Leopard 1? Do you know how awesome that is? Do you…" Yukari ranted off excitedly until she looked at Miho's face. She had a sad smile on, as if remembering good times that had passed. "Yeah…" Miho trailed off. The woman, who looked down sadly, said something into her communicator, and then four other women opened their hatches and poked their head out. The commander cleared her throat and both girls looked up.

"Commander Nishizume, what a pleasure to meet the woman who led an 'unknown' school to victory in the country's tournament. Hope you are ready to defend the title this year!" she said, in a surprisingly soft voice. "I am here to offer you and your team a proposition. Two of your tank crews after this year can come with you to Tokyo on an US (University Ship) that will pick you guys up. In Tokyo, there will be the National Tankery Team waiting for you, which was established this year as agreed upon in the UN conference of reviving tankery. In the first year, or the under 19's, 1950's tanks will be used. Then under 21's will be 60's and 70's tanks, and finally the Professional teams will go head to head with tanks from 1985 onward. The matches are simple, there are fifteen tanks per side, in platoons of three or wolf packs of five, although this latter option is more used in the under 19's league. You will be facing countries every week, with practice on every day from 9am to 5pm, and if you want to take more time, the training arena is open until 10pm. You can consider it a university until you become a professional, with a full-paid scholarship, accommodations and many more benefits. We will talk more about details later on, when your principal calls a general meeting. I will leave you to ponder, and inform the rest of your tankery class about this talk, who are about to see you. Goodbye Miho-san, we will meet later."

With that, the STB-1 reversed into the brush, and you would not have noticed it if you did not know it was there. The sound of a Porsche engine echoed the valley, closely followed by a Ford engine. The Tankery team that was still part of the original was here. The Tiger (P) was the first tank to arrive, and out of the sides popped Hana, Saori and Mako. They ran to the tank, and saw both Miho and Yukari looking at a bush to their left. "What happened? We heard a really loud shot, almost like-" Hana started, "-a 122mm shot from an IS-2 (JS-2, same tank)." Mako finished. Yukari, being the first one to recover from their state of trance (hint hint, the puns are real!) said, "In fact, that was a 105mm Royal Ordinance L7A3 gun." "But isn't that-" Saori started, but this time Miho interrupted, "From a 50's or 60's tank? Yes, it was. A very rare one at that, but a 50's tank nonetheless." Everyone looked at Miho in surprise, but her crew felt sympathy for her at the look she gave, a haunted smile that had seen more than any girl her age should have. They knew of what had happened, when she was ten. They knew about the separation of her parents, the brainwashing and indoctrination she had gone through, and still came out the same person, now with renewed vigour. However, now was not the time to dwell on the past, as Miho cleared her throat, shook herself off and began to speak.

"We have been given an… interesting proposition." She started. "A woman just came to me, informing me that Tankery has been chosen to be an Olympic sport, and a World League will be set up, for under 19's, under 21's and Professionals. She has invited our crew and two others from the Oarai academy to join the National Tankery team as Under 19's in Tokyo, with accommodation, full scholarship and access to the perimeter as a given. I am guessing three teams from Pravda, three from my old school, and three from Saunders and three from St. Gloriana's will be joining us, although I am not sure. First however, we have to defend our title as returning champions in the league. Other things will be discussed later, as the principal will be calling us all to discuss this with him. Hope you guys had a nice day?" Miho spoke out, in quite a professional way, but she did not expect an answer. Yukari thought she resembled her sister like that, but then remembered this was Miho, and then Miho decided to smile.

The crews were speechless. They got a bunch of information down their throats, and she still asks them how their day was? For god's sake!

**AAND, cut it short like a total boss. :P jokes all day long, please take a seat and listen in! Ok, so hope you all enjoyed that, and more should be coming in soon. PS, chill trap and Future bass are awesome to listen with anime/manga fics or stories. Seriously, half of this was done listening to a Chill-Trap and FutureBass mix**

**This has been JP MaShadow, also known as The Mexican Jew (War Thunder, World of Tanks and MCAT) or AALB04G (Xbox 360), Peace out.**

**=\\_/^\\_/=**

**~JP**


	2. Highly Important AN, Please Read

Hey guys, My name is Reaching Elysium, and I am JP's best friend. He had an accident earlier this month and died from his injuries. I have inherited all his stories and other stuff related to the internet from him like accounts, emails (he had many), games and all that stuff. I am here to tell you his stories are NOT , I repeat, NOT discontinued, he simply was feeling sick, and unable to update.

I am going to tell you the story of my best friend, JP MaShadow.

JP was born to the name of Joao Pedro Sousa Machado, on the 16th of April 1999, at 11:43 GMT, in St. John's Hospital in Porto, Portugal. He lived his first six years of his life in Portugal, with his family. On December 23rd 2005 he moved to Ireland, three months after his parents left to find work. He lived in a house with his parents and attended school in Carrigtohill, Co. Cork, for another two years. He then moved to a proper house with his parents in Kinsalebeg, on the border between Cork and Waterford. He attended to the Kinsalebeg National School for two years, being a victim of constant bullying not only by his peers but by his teachers. At the age of eleven, he moved schools to Clashmore N.S., where he had a better time. This is where I met him. Since then, we have both moved to secondary school. We finished successfully three years, our junior cert, and he hoped to get all A's, much like me, in all subjects.

JP was a revolutionary thinker, a person born 50 years too early. His abilities always outshined his disabilities, and to me he was the best friend ever. He had a great love in music, especially in electronic music, and had some of the best skill in writing I've ever seen.

JP was many things, a best friend, a boyfriend (to his girl), an amazing student, a good producer, a nice fellow gamer, a crazy classmate, and a person that lived his life as if nothing that had happened in the past bothered him. His parents would say he was a great son, and he would often complain they demanded a lot of him, yet he said if he ever won the euro millions half would go to his parents.

He was a golden-hearted boy, a teenage with dreams of pluralism and an ideal world where discrimination was not on the dictionary. A world where some of the rules that limit people or races or faiths from reaching there potential don't exist. A world where there is no terrorism, no rape, no violence, no wars. A world where you do not judge your fellow man, but you help him. A world where religion does not dictate the rules, but is a fulcral element in our society.

JP was not only a Visionary, born too early. He was not only a golden hearted boy. He had faults. He was stubborn. At times, egoistical. He was far too generous to the wrong people, and far too strict with people that tried to help him. He was often disrispectful, but half of the time it was justified. He was overly emotional and often took small things to heart due to years of bottling his emotions up.

However, the world has lost a great person, a potential future leader, someone with goals that could have achieved what no other man could.

R.I.P

Joao Pedro Felipe Sousa Machado

16/04/1999 – 02/07/2015


End file.
